Updates
Auf dieser Seite erfährst du über alle Änderungen und Neuerungen auf dem deutschen MovieStarPlanet. MovieStarPlanet wird in unregelmäßigen Abständen überarbeitet. Die Versionsnummern enthalten zwar ein Datum, jedoch gilt dies eher für den dänischen Server, da dort ein Update (meistens) zuerst erscheint. Aktuelles MSP ( . . ) Version: Main_20191024_102513 bzw. 86.0.2 Veröffentlichung: ??. Oktober 2019 # Neues Diamond Paket # Neues Event # Neues Halloween Design # VIP Sale Ältere Versionen 2019 Version: Main_20190802_125220 bzw. 15450 Veröffentlichung: 18. August 2019 * Bugfixes Weiteres: * Die Pre-Startseite wurde kinderfreundlicher umdesignt Version: Main_20190725_102538 bzw. 15439 Veröffentlichung: 25. Juli 2019 # Bugfixes # Neues Event # Neues Diamond Paket Version: Main_20190620_082745 bzw. 15315 Veröffentlichung: 20. Juni 2019 # MovieStarPlanet ist nun als Download für Windows-PCs erhältlich. Es ist die Browserversion. (Das ist noch nicht das neue MSP in Unity!) # VIP's können nun die Farben bei Kleidungen durch einen weiteren, neuen Farbwähler ändern. Sie erhalten somit Zugriff auf noch mehr Farbvariationen. (Das haben wir natürlich schon längst gewusst, ha!) Version: main_20190408_081555 bzw. 14707 Veröffentlichung: 08.04.2019 # Neue Farbpaletten wurden hinzugefügt. Jetzt ist es möglich zwischen: Standard-Farben, Handy-Farben und "Neuen" Farben auszuwählen. # Beim erstellen eines neuen MovieStars, wurden neue Klamotten und Animationen hinzugefügt und die alten gelöscht. # Nach dem Kauf von VIP, ELITE VIP oder STAR VIP steht jetzt: "Wir verarbeiten deinen Kauf gerade. Bitte habe etwas gedult". Außerdem wurde die Zahlungsseite von MovieStarPlanet neu designed. # Der Button "Geschenke" ist auf dem Handy vergrößert geworden. 2018 Version: Main_20190208_151952 bzw. 14707 Veröffentlichung: 27.09.2018 # Sobald ein Username bei der Registrierung bereits existiert, werden einem weitere Namens-Möglichkeiten angezeigt. Das selbe gibt es bereits auf BlockStar- sowie BooniePlanet. Version: Main_20180925_120722 bzw. 14021 Veröffentlichung: 27.09.2018 # Der Award für das Einladen von Freunden wurde entfernt. Version: Main_20180920_123343 bzw. 13992 Veröffentlichung: XX.09.2018 # VIP Profile werden nun auch wieder als VIP's angezeigt. # Leute zu Melden benötigt nun keine weiteren Hinweise mehr, also das Textfeld wurde entfernt. (Möglicherweise ist dies schon in einer vorherigen Version geändert wurden) Version: Main_20180809_132458 bzw. 13559 Veröffentlichung: 14.08.2018 # Auf der Startseite wird jetzt in einem blauen Kasten "Remember to stay safe and NEVER share your password with anyone or use the same password on external sites!" angezeigt. # Wahrscheinlich allgemeine Bugfixes # BUG VIP-Profile werden also Normalos angezeigt. Version: Main_20180705_085721 bzw. 13299 Veröffentlichung: 01.07.2018 # Die "Hilfe" wurde etwas verändert. 2 Buttons wurden bei "Mein Nutzer" entfernt. Außerdem wurden die Texte aktualisiert. Version: Main_20180523_125416 bzw. 12880 Veröffentlichung: 24.05.2018 # Das "Meine Schule" Feature wurde komplett entfernt. Dies kann im Zusammenhang mit der neuen DSGVO stehen, weshalb MSP noch bis Freitag, den 25.05 eigentlich noch eine Funktion hinzufügen müsste, mit der wir ALL unsere personenbezogenen Daten herunterladen können. Auch wenn Meine Schule nun entfernt wurde, personenbezogene Daten erhebt MSP immer noch. # Ein Textfehler wurde teilweise behoben, bei dem hinter abgespeicherten Texten "null" stand. Beim Registrieren sieht man den Fehler immer noch. # Es gibt eine neue Datenschutzerklärung, die wir alle nun akzeptieren. (Obwohl es keine Frage zum bestätigen gab.) Neuer Inhalt ist der Punkt: "Im Falle einer Fusion oder Übernahme", dieser Punkt ist nicht Pflicht in der Datenschutzerklärung. Version: Main_20180418_090305 bzw. 10847 Veröffentlichung: April # Die Funktion Freunde einzuladen wurde etwas versteckt, da der rosa Button bei der Freundesuche entfernt wurde. Die alten Links zum einladen funktionieren und bringen weiterhin 200 SC ein. Dies hängt wahrscheinlich mit dem "Fame Boost" durch die Drip Collection zusammen. Es ist weiterhin möglich Freunde durch das kleine Chat-Symbol unten Links (zwischen dem VIP-Paket Logo und der Chatleiste) einzuladen. Anscheinend hat MSP vergessen, dass es dort einen weiteren Button gibt. (?) # Weitere bisher zensierte Wörter sind nun unzensiert. (z.B. Google) # Die Registrierung wurde überarbeitet. Es gibt neue Tipps in den Toolboxen, so bspw. wenn man sein Passwort eingibt. Die AGB's werden nun nicht mehr direkt angezeigt, sondern müssen durch einen klick geöffnet werden. Dies entspricht nicht der Datenschutzgrundverordnung, MSP könnte so in Schwierigkeiten geraten. Es wurde wohl eher unter der Haube an dem Formular gearbeitet, weshalb man keine Designänderungen finden kann. # Es befindet sich nun ein "Datenschutz"-Button, bei den Einstellungen. # Benutzer die man Blockiert hat, werden nun weiter ausgeblendet. Beiträge wie ArtBooks, Bilder oder Forenbeiträge werden einem Spieler nun nicht mehr angezeigt. Version: Main_20180228_104612 bzw. 9624 Veröffentlichung: März # Unbekannt 2017 Version: Main_20171005_075958 Veröffentlichung: Oktober... # Als Aufstiegsbelohnungen können jetzt auch Diamanten-Gegenstände erhalten werden. # Schönheitsklinik-Käufe werden jetzt gespeichert, somit kann jederzeit im Kleiderschrank das Aussehen geändert werden.. Version: ? Veröffentlichung: August 2017 # Das Design Studio hat neue Kleidung. # 27.08.2017: Neues VIP Paket Neues VIP Paket.png Version: Main_20170725_125059 Veröffentlichung: Juli 2017 (?) # Beach-Sale-Event wurde hinzugefügt. # Die Mini-Profile zeigen nun eine Rote Barriere, neben dem Melde-Icon, um MovieStars zu blockieren. # Wenn Freunde einen Kommentar in einem eigenen ArtBook hinterlassen, wird dies nun angezeigt. Version: Main_20170503_142143 Veröffentlichung: Juni 2017 (?) # Schönheitsklinik mit neuen Gestaltungsmöglichkeiten, die Augen haben flüssigere Animationen. # Die Konsole enthält nun ein Easter Egg. # Die Smileys in MSP wurden überarbeitet. UpdateSchönheit.jpg EasterEggKonsole.jpg Version: Main_20170503_142143 '' ''Veröffentlichung: 01.04.2017 #+ YouTube Player wieder hinzugefügt. (HTML) Deshalb können keine YouTube Videos in die Bio, oder ArtBooks hinzugefügt werden. #- Kino-Chatroom entfernt, wegen der YouTube API, welche kein Flash mehr unterstützt. Version: Main_20170503_142143 Veröffentlichung: 05.01.2017 *+ Neuer STAR-Sale, zum ersten mal mit EXTRA-Vip-Tagen. 2016 Version: (Unbekannt) Veröffentlichung: ''07.06.2016 '' *- Die Fliegen bei Haustieren wurden entfernt. Kategorie:Allgemein